


Tales Of Halloween: Vol 1

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [7]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Late Halloween Fic, get you a friend like dami, halloween fic, lots of fluff, siyeon and gahyeon are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: Just another Halloween fic for our souls.





	Tales Of Halloween: Vol 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Halloween and completely forgot it existed, I found it while looking through my story folder XD  
> Anyway enjoy my very late Halloween fic~

“How about this?”

 

“You’re kidding, right? Everyone still wants to dress up as Harley Quinn and Joker, I’m not going to be Harley number thirty-one at the party,” Minji tells Yoohyeon as she puts back the Harley Quinn jacket on the rack.

 

“You’re being picky Minie,” Yoohyeon whines as she wraps her arms around Minji from behind her. “You’ve shot down all my amazing ideas.”

 

“Going as Pennywise is not an amazing idea, it would give me nightmares for days,” Minji says as she carefully removes Yoohyeon’s arms from around her and walks towards a costume that caught her attention.

 

Minji pulls out the striped vintage costumes and turns around to face Yoohyeon with a huge smile on her face that Yoohyeon usually thinks rivals the sun’s brightness.

 

“How about this?” Minji asks excitedly.

 

“But what are they supposed to be?” Yoohyeon asks while tilting her head slightly.

 

“Bonnie and Clyde, please tell me you know the story of Bonnie and Clyde.” Yoohyeon gives Minji a blank stare. “I will break up with you if you don’t know who they are.”

 

Yoohyeon breaks into a laugh while shielding herself from getting pinched by Minji.

 

Yoohyeon wipes a fake tear before speaking, “Yeah, I know them but…” She leaves her statement hanging as she reaches into a rack behind her and pulls out another vintage outfit.

 

“How about Mary Poppins and Bert? You know from Mary Poppins but with a bit more style to the outfits, it has the umbrella and everything.”

 

Minji leans forward, narrows her eyes and inspects the costume. She lets out a sigh and steps back.

 

“I prefer Bonnie and Clyde to be honest, I’m not going to walk around with an umbrella the entire party, that’s troublesome.” Minji says as she drapes the Bonnie and Clyde costumes on her right arm.

 

“Well, I don’t like the Bonnie and Clyde outfit, I don’t want to walk around with that,” Yoohyeon points at the fake automatic rifle, “The entire time either.” Yoohyeon also drapes the Mary Poppins and Bert costumes on her right arm.

 

“My choice is clearly better, why won’t you just agree!”

 

“Maybe when you stop treating me like a kid, Minji-unnie! I can make my own decisions you know!”

 

“When have ever I treated you like a kid, it’s more like you never listen to my opinions!”

 

“That. Is. Not. True.” Yoohyeon punctuates each word with a poke to Minji’s chest.

 

“You sure?” Minji says as she swats away Yoohyeon’s hand.

 

At this point people in the store were staring at the two. Before things could get out of hands, an attendant went to them to calm them down.

 

“Excuse me,” the attendant says with a calm voice which causes the couple to face her with glares. “Could you kindly stop arguing, you’re disrupting the other customers.” They both look around and notice the judging stares of the customers and even attendants. Minji promptly returns the costumes on the rack with Yoohyeon following suit.

 

“Don’t worry, I was just leaving,” Minji says in a clipped tone as she walks past the attendant and Yoohyeon without sparing a glance at the two.

 

“Here,” Yoohyeon hands her costume to the attendant and walks out but through an opposite exit than what Minji used.

 

“This always happens when Halloween is close,” the attendant sighs while shaking her head.

 

//-||-\\\

 

The next morning finds a sleepy Bora wishing she was still lying in bed with her personal teddy bear and girlfriend, Siyeon, rather than listening to a frustrated Minji rant and rave about how selfish Yoohyeon is being about a Halloween costume.

 

“I just wish she wouldn’t have shot down the idea so fast. Going as Bonnie and Clyde is such a good idea, right?” Minji looks at her best friend expectantly.

 

Bora yawns before taking a sip of her warm coffee, “Why don’t the both of you just compromise? Make a list of couple costumes and vote or something, I don’t know, I just want to go back to sleep.”

 

Minji gives her a sheepish smile, “Sorry about waking you up so early, it was just so awkward back at my place. I haven’t spoken to Yoohyeon since the fight.”

 

Bora’s eyes widen slightly, “Really? How? You guys are inseparable, attached at the hip sometimes. Where did you sleep last night?”

 

“In our room but we didn’t cuddle at all, it was such a bad night,” Minji wails as she drops her head onto the table.

 

Bora smiles at her friend’s actions and pets her hair slowly. “Unnie, go talk to her. I’m sure she misses you just as much. Do it before the party tonight.”

 

Minji raises her head slowly, “You think she’ll forgive me?”

 

“I’ll destroy her plushie collection if she doesn’t.”

 

//-||-\\\

 

“You’re being so dumb right now,” Handong says as she flicks Yoohyeon’s forehead which draws a chuckle from her girlfriend, Yoobin, who sat beside Yoohyeon.

 

“You’re supposed to take my side and tell me I’m right and don’t have to apologize,” Yoohyeon wails while rubbing her forehead.

 

“Unnie, you have to apologize though,” Yoobin says as she flicks popcorn at Yoohyeon from the chair besides her. “To Minji-unnie, Handong and me.”

 

“Why do I need to apologize to the both of you?”

 

“Because Handong and I were about to cook stuff for the party and you interrupted.”

 

“You guys can still cook while I whine about my problems, Handong’s cooking, isn’t she?” Yoohyeon says while pointing at Handong who had focused her attention on the oven.

 

“Yeah, and I wanted it to just be me and her then you come banging on our door saying your relationship is over,” Yoobin says as she flicks even more popcorn at Yoohyeon.

 

“Handong, tell Yoobin to stop talking to me like I’m a peasant,” Yoohyeon pleads while trying to protect herself from the popcorn.

 

Handong pulls out a batch of cookies and puts them on the kitchen counter in front of the two. “Yoobinie, stop wasting the popcorn and Yoohyeon, just go apologize to Minji-unnie and save all of us from both your whining, it’s not fun.”

 

“You guys are so unsympathetic, what kind of friends are you?” Yoohyeon asks in mock annoyance.

 

“The best kind of friends, that’s what,” Handong says with a smile while offering Yoohyeon a cookie.

 

“What she said,” Yoobin says nonchalantly while reaching and grabbing a handful of cookies which earns her a playful slap on the wrist from Handong.

 

“Next time I’ll go to Gahyeon, she’s nicer,” Yoohyeon states with a smile tugging her face.

 

//-||-\\\

 

“Okay, this is a tight fit, but I’ll manage,” Minji says as she looks at herself in the mirror dressed in her costume. “I hope she’ll like it.”

 

Minji went straight home after her chat with Bora hoping to find Yoohyeon and apologize, but instead found an empty apartment and a note stuck on the door saying, “I’ll be back in time for the party”.

 

She hears the door open and immediately her palms get sweaty and her heart starts beating faster.

 

“Just say you’re sorry for being a jerk and kiss her, she’ll definitely forgive you,” Minji says to herself as she leaves their bedroom and heads to the living room.

 

“Woah,” Yoohyeon says from where she’s standing while leaning on the door. Minji’s expression is a mixture of shock and amusement.

 

Minji walks slowly towards Yoohyeon, with the smile on her face growing wider each step, until she’s just a foot away from her.

 

“Well well, are the cops on your tail again?” Minji asks with a fake 60s accent and a playful smile on her face.

 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Yoohyeon says also with a southern accent.

 

Yoohyeon closed the distance between them as she wrapped her hands around Minji’s waist while Minji wrapped her hands around Yoohyeon’s shoulders.

 

“I’m really sorry about earlier, do you forgive me Mr. Clyde?” Minji asks with a smile.

 

“How could I ever stay mad at you Miss Poppins,” Yoohyeon replies with a smile of her own, “I hope you forgive me too Miss Poppins.”

 

“I do Mr. Clyde.”

 

They both lean closer to each other and share a kiss that made them both breathless and finally a hug to seal the deal and restore their relationship.

 

“Let’s just stay at home, Minie.”

 

“Nope, we didn’t go through all this nonsense for nothing, let’s go or I won’t cuddle with you tonight.”

 

“What are we still doing here then? The party awaits us!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that wasn't very Halloween scary but I guessed a bunch of people would write scary fics, so I wanted to put one random happy fluffy story in the mix:)  
> Here are what I envisioned their costumes to look like:  
> Yoohyeon's Clyde Costume: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTDsu0JxT_kSmn3rxPh6nkJ7TVva1IQcyRog6dH8xAquvuQrMG7kw  
> JiU's Mary Poppins Costume:http://www.womansday.com/style/fashion/g1923/cutest-couples-costumes-for-halloween/?slide=38


End file.
